Not all is color pink
by JessKFSH
Summary: La vida de Kurt nunca ha sido color de rosa, y nunca lo será. Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

_**A, te amo mucho, eres la mejor amiga del mundo y esta es tú historia.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Corrí hacia mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en ella. Escuche como subían las escaleras persiguiéndome y me llene de más pánico del que tenia. Escuche como intentaban forzar la puerta y con cada golpe que le daban me daban ganas de gritar y llorar.

Busque mi celular como loco intentando no gritar con cada golpe. Escuche como crujía algo y tarde 2 segundos en darme cuenta que la puerta se estaba rompiendo, deje el celular y temblando de miedo fui hacia mi librero y con toda la fuerza que incluso no sabia que tenia la moví para bloquear la puerta, la puerta tenia 2 agujeros pequeños por donde se veía como sacaban un desarmador y intentaban quitarle la cerradura.

Deje de mirar y termine de mover el librero, escuche una maldición y se escucharon disparos hacia la puerta y el librero.

Estaba hiperventilando de miedo pero intente calmarme pero fracase cuando un disparo traspaso la madera y rompió mi ventana. Se me escapo un grito agudo y las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, estaba temblando y me sentía cada vez más débil.

Otra bala atravesó la madera y deje escapar un sollozo. Faltaba poco para que se deshiciera la madera y entraran aquí. Respire hondo intentando de nuevo calmar el pánico que me rodeaba y mire hacia la cama. Se me ocurrió una idea.

Quite el colchón y moví la base de la cama hacia el librero o lo que quedaba de él, después puse el colchón y todo lo atranque con mi mesita de noche. Lo hice relativamente rápido pero yo lo sentí como si hubieran sido horas. Los balazos se seguían escuchando y de vez en cuando intentaban abrir pero maldecían y volvían a disparar.

Busque histérico mi celular y después marque a la policía.

-Policía estatal, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Respondieron al segundo toque

-Al.. alguien…- No pude terminar la oración porque escuche como rompían la puerta o el librero y grite

-Tranquilo, tiene que tranquilizarse para que podamos ir a ayudarlo- Dijeron al otro lado del teléfono con dulzura y tranquilidad

-Yo… tengo miedo- Solloce escuchando como quitaban alguna madera por el corredor

-Tranquilo, la ayuda esta en camino- Volvió a decir

Los escuche más cerca, incluso una de sus balas traspaso la cama y volví a gritar lleno de pánico, pronto entrarían y me matarían o algo peor... Mi cabeza estallaba por todos pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente, por los sonidos de la casa y por el miedo que tenia.

Temblando me senté en posición india en el extremo más alejado posible de la puerta, seguía escuchándolos cada vez más cerca y no podía parar de llorar… me pasaron imágenes de mi papá feliz, triste, enojado… tirado en la cocina en un charco lleno de sangre muerto.

Comencé a perder la conciencia, me sentía cansado y lleno de miedo, podía jurar que moría por algo provocado por el pánico y en ese momento pensé que lo mejor era morir así, antes de que entraran y me hicieran algo más. A lo lejos escuche las patrullas, muy a lo lejos y todo se quedo negro.

* * *

Desperté con la respiración agitada, mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y mi cara en lagrimas, tarde unos segundos en ser consiente de donde me encontraba, estaba en mi departamento en donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de la calle y de mis molestos vecinos… Y a los pocos segundos escuche el sonido de mi intercomunicador.

¿Quién demonios me molestaba a esta hora?, Eran las 3 de la mañana y todos sabían que si querían permanecer de una sola pieza solo no podían molestarme mientras dormía, aunque tuviera pesadillas, a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Me senté en mi cama y retire en silencio el altavoz, al momento se encendió la pantalla y apareció Puck sonriendo a la cámara, con un gruñido volví a colgar abriéndole la puerta del edificio.

El muy maldito sabía que no tenía que venir a molestarme y aun así me ignoraba olímpicamente y hacia lo que sus bolas le manden. Estaba seguro que por sus fachas estaba un poco borracho.

No me moleste en vestirme y tome mi arma de mi mesita de noche, me dirigí hacia la entrada de mi departamento, abrí de un tirón la puerta y lo apunte con el arma. Él me miro primero asustado y después sonrió con burla

-¿Quieres ir a prisión Hummel?- Pregunto entrando sin permiso- Porque te recuerdo que la mitad de los presos te odian por haberlos metido ahí- Dijo sentándose en el sillón

Suspire y baje el arma, cerré la puerta y lo seguí hacia la sala.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Pregunté enojado

-Nada, solo quería venir a visitar a mi querido amigo Kurt- Contesto yendo hacia el mini bar

-¿A las 3 de la mañana?- Pregunte indignado

-Sí, soñé contigo y quise venir a verte- Dijo sirviéndose Vodka

-Imbécil- Gruñí y me dirigí a mi habitación- Si te acabas todo mi alcohol te juro que esta vez si te mato y me vale que me lleven a prisión- Grite y escuche su risa alcohólica

Me encerré en mi habitación y guarde mi arma en mi mesita, mire hacia la luna llena por mi ventana, se veía hermosa. Pero nada en mi vida es hermoso lo sabia más que bien así que de un tirón cerré las cortinas y me volví a acostar para dormir.

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular y conteste al segundo toque.

-Hummel

-Nos vemos en la estación dentro de 30 minutos- Dijeron al otro lado y colgaron

-Mierda- Gruñí y me levante de la cama

Volvió a sonar mi celular

-Ya lo se, no te preocupes yo lo llevo- Conteste y colgué

Me puse un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul marino, después me puse las calcetas y mis zapatos de trabajo.

Salí de mi habitación con mi gas pimienta y fui a la sala, tal y como pensé Puck estaba en mi mini bar tomando cualquier cosa.

-Tenemos que irnos- Dije quitándole las botellas y guardándolas

-No quiero- Dijo arrebatándome una y tomándola directamente de la botella

-Apresúrate- Le advertí entre dientes pero no me hizo caso y siguió tomando, una de las cosas por las cuales era muy reconocido es por la poca paciencia que tenía, así que le quite la botella y le dispare el gas pimienta. Él grito y comenzó a maldecirme pero no le tome importancia y me dirigí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme

5 minutos después salí listo para irme y vi a Puck aún quejándose por sus ojos, rodee los ojos y fui a la cocina por 3 Gatorade de manzana y regrese por Puck.

-Maldito, casi me dejas ciego- Dijo enfadado

-Siéntete honrado de que no haya utilizado mi Taser- Dije aventándole un Gatorade

-Te odio- Dijo atrapándolo y apresurándome a la entrada

-El odio es mutuo- Conteste poniendo la clave de seguridad a la puerta y saliendo

-Tenemos que ir a mi casa por mis cosas- Dijo cuando estábamos en el auto

-Lo se y más te vale apresurarte- Le dije arrancando mi camioneta

20 minutos después llegamos a la estación corriendo, se nos había hecho tarde todo porque el maldito de Puck no encontraba sus cosas, pero decidí no molestarlo por ello. Bastante mal se sentía ya como para que contribuyera a más, aunque fuera divertido.

En la sala ya estaban todos.

-Llegan tarde- Reprendió Matew cuando llegamos

-Culpa de Puck- Dije sentándome al lado de Quinn

-Gracias- Dijo con sarcasmo

-De nada- Respondí mirando el expediente frente a mi

-Puck cállate- Dijo Matew- Bien a lo que los citaba es que en San Francisco han habido 7 muertes en 5 días, las victimas son mujeres universitarias diferentes entre sí, no tienen nada en común ni los rasgos físicos como tampoco la universidad.

-Lo único que las puede relacionar es que su cuello fue rasgado y que presentaban indicios de abuso sexual, los forenses no encontraron semen en ellas pero estaban muy lastimadas en sus partes privadas…- Explico Matew mientras mirábamos en el expediente y las fotos de las victimas, eran lindas en sus fotos antes de, más sin embargo después el maquillaje estaba corrido dando indicio de llantos, estaban pálidas y sucias. En la siguiente foto estaba su cuerpo desnudo y, como había dicho Matew, sus "partes privadas" tenían un poco de sangre seca.

-Sabes Matew podrías llamarlo como lo que es, su vagina, no somos niños- Interrumpió Puck mirando fijamente las fotos del sexo de las victimas

-Cállate Puck- Grite enojado, era algo serio y Puck no podía estar molestando en este momento- Y deja de mirar las fotos así, eres un cerdo- Dije con repulsión y me gane una mirada fulminante de él, acompañado de varios sonidos afirmantes

-Tranquilos- Dijo Matew- En lo que estábamos, las chicas…- Siguió explicando pero no puse atención, las chicas habían sido abusadas sexualmente, abusadas de forma cruel.

Era mucha sangre seca la que había ahí, según el expediente no estaban en su periodo. Me horrorice pensando en el dolor que han de haber sentido, no se sabía que había causado la sangre pues no había semen pero me daba una idea de que…

_Flashback_

-Por favor, no- Suplique intentando moverme

Estaba desnudo recostado de espaldas en mi cama, lloraba incontrolablemente y sentía cada vez más miedo al sentir como se acomodaba encima de mí, grite cuando sentí algo frio en mi entrada, ese algo se sentía un poco áspero y cada vez se metía más en mi, lastimándome…

_Fin flashback_

-Kurt- Me saco de mis pensamientos la dulce voz de Quinn

-¿Si?- Pregunte mirando a todos en la sala

Quinn me miraba con preocupación, Matew como siempre no tenía expresión alguna pero sabía que se sentía mal, Puck me miraba con impotencia y Marta se veía enojada.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con su mismo tono dulce

-Sí, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco- Conteste levantándome de la silla

-Espera Kurt antes necesito decirte que…- Dijo Matew de forma apresurada

-Siento llegar tarde pero ya saben como son los jefes- Interrumpió una voz cálida

Como me había dispuesto a salir de ahí le estaba dando la espalda a todos, pero me tense al escuchar la nueva voz, se me había olvidado que hoy llegaba el remplazo de Santana.

Respire hondo antes de dar la vuelta y ver al nuevo integrante del equipo, al verlo mi respiración se agito de enojo. Era estúpido que lo odiara ya que él no me había hecho nada pero aún así no pude reprimir ese sentimiento hacia él, era inevitable.

Tome toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme un poco sereno pero no funciono porque me miro y se encogió de miedo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía sacar mi arma y dispararle sin vacilar ni fallar.

Al mirar sus ojos me pasaron muchas imágenes al mismo tiempo y mi sentimiento creció más, mi fuerza de voluntad se debilitaba cada momento y me costaba más el contenerme.

-Bueno como ya saben, Santana tuvo que dejarnos por cuestiones personales… – Inicio Matew yendo hacia el nuevo y poniéndose entre él y yo a propósito- así que necesitábamos a un nuevo miembro en el equipo y al fin después de mucho tiempo hemos encontrado al más apto para el puesto y he aquí a nuestro nuevo compañero…- Dijo de manera alegre- Blaine Anderson

Anderson sonrió a todos pero a mi me hizo más una mueca de pánico que otra cosa, no puedo negar que sentí satisfacción al ver el miedo que me tenia, tenia que tenerlo.

-Bienvenido- Dijo Quinn como siempre de manera cálida y dulce, él le sonrió

-Gracias- Contesto aceptando el abrazo de Quinn

-Bienvenido- Murmuraron mis demás compañeros no tan alegres como Quinn pero tampoco con odio

-Gracias- Volvió a agradecer con una sonrisa estúpida

-Kurt- Llamo con vacilación Matew, quería que le diera la bienvenida a Anderson

-Llámame cuando salga el avión- Dije a Matew, ignorando a Anderson y salí de la sala

Maldita sea de todos a los que podían contratar tenían que contratarlo a él, a él.

Estaba enojado, me sentía impotente y tenia ganas de entrar a esa habitación de nuevo y golpearlo hasta… No, tenia que calmarme, él no tenia la culpa de nada. Él no me había hecho nada, al contrario intento ayudarme. Pero lo miraba y veía lo él, se parecían tanto que era difícil no confundirlos.

Mis pensamientos eran contradictorios acerca de él. Me recordé a mi mismo el momento en que me vengue de él, eso era lo único que me calmaba un poco.

Por lo que sabia él estaba sufriendo en la cárcel más sádica del país, en esa cárcel estaban los peores criminales y ellos hacían de las suyas ahí, sí estaba pagando. Sonreí pensando en ello.

-¡KURT!- Grito enojado Andrew, ya me había comenzado a preguntar en que momento llegaría

-¿Qué?- Pregunte con indiferencia, solo para enojarlo

-Esa no es manera de tratar a un nuevo miembro del equipo, entiendo que te sea difícil tratar con el después de lo que paso, pero tienes que madurar y saber que Blaine no es él, Blaine es diferente y de verdad quiere agradarte y apoyarte después de que…- Regaño

-Soy muy maduro- Interrumpí

-Eres MUY inmaduro, si fueras maduro aceptarías a Blaine y no lo juzgarías por tener un parentesco con…

-¡Cállate!- Volví a interrumpir antes de que lo nombrara, no soportaría escuchar su nombre una vez más

-Lo siento- Dijo arrepentido- Solo trata de conocerlo, Blaine es muy diferente a él- Dijo con suavidad y cansancio

-Lo intentare- Respondí solo para que no me molestara más

-Genial, porque será tu compañero- Dijo con alegría entrando de nuevo a la sala

Gruñí y me fui al pequeño jardín, estaba muy molesto y mis nervios estaban de punta.

Lo odiaba tanto, me moría de ganas por ir a buscarlo en la cárcel y estrangularlo hasta la muerte.

Cálmate Kurt, tú no eres asesino. Me dije intentando calmarme aunque era lo más normal del mundo odiar y tener ganas de venganza hacia la persona que te había hecho mucho daño.

* * *

Se que había dicho que no publicaría hasta dentro de aproximadamente 3 meses pero mi mejor amiga insistió en que publicara su historia, aclaro, la historia la escribí yo pero fue un regalo de san Valentín para mi amada amiga así que básicamente los derechos ahora son de ella. (Me obligo a aclararlo porque para mi la historia ya es ajena) Ella no quiso crear una cuenta.

Quiero decirles primero que nada que no se mucho sobre ese tema y investigue lo más que pude pero todo es fantasía, así que no confíen mucho en lo que escribo. (Lo siento me aburrí de investigar y hacerlo lo más verídico que pude así que simplemente deje volar mi imaginación sin restricción alguna)

Siento las faltas de ortografía, de verdad he revisado muchas veces el documento para no tener alguno pero como dije antes no soy perfecta.

Ahora la pregunta: ¿Lo sigo publicando? La historia ya esta terminada, desde el 14 de Febrero y son 17 000 palabras aproximadamente (Un poco más) así que ustedes deciden.

PD. Siento la nota larga pero tenia que hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Pase las próximas 3 horas preparando mi maleta de viaje y preparándome para pasar 5 horas de viaje junto a Anderson sin querer hacerle daño, al final me prometí hacer lo posible por estar en control y fui hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando llegue ya estaban casi todos, solo faltaban Matew y Anderson pero le reste importancia y me senté en mi lugar habitual, al fondo del Jet solo, no soportaba mucho estar cerca de mucha gente, solo los soportaba un par de horas antes de hartarme e irme, bueno la excepción es cuando trabajo pero no creo que cuente mucho porque solo nos concentramos en buscar al criminal y nada más.

-¿Puedo?- Dijo una voz sobresaltándome. Era Blaine

-Ya que- Conteste con resignación mirando a Matew que nos vigilaba desde su asiento del frente

Escuche atento de todo como se sentaba a mi lado con delicadeza, estaba muy cerca de mi así que me aleje lo más que pude de él, aunque no era mucho ya que no había mucho espacio, él se dio cuenta de eso y también se alejo de mi con vacilación.

Los primeros 30 minutos estuvieron llenos de tensión e incomodidad, me daba cuenta que cada cuantos minutos abría y cerraba la boca muchas veces para terminar suspirando, intentaba hablar conmigo pero yo no estaba tan dispuesto a oírlo… o bueno no lo estaba, pero sus sonidos me estaban irritando y quería que dejara de molestar. *Hay que tomar el toro por los cuernos, pensé con desanimo.

-Dilo ya y deja de molestar- Dije al fin molesto

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido y sorprendido porque le haya dirigido la palabra, y bueno yo también lo estaba, un poco

-Que me digas lo que me tengas que decir y dejes de molestar- Repetí

-¿Mo… molestar?- Tartamudeo, en realidad me sorprendía que haya calificado para entrar al equipo si era un maldito tartamudo

-Sí, me enfada los sonidos que haces cuando intentas hablar conmigo, por no decir el soportarte en el equipo, así que dime lo que quieras y después no me mires no me hables… es más haz de cuenta que no existo así como lo hare yo

-Yo… yo…-Suspiro- Solo quería decirte que lo siento, tú me habías dicho que lo hiciera personalmente y no por un… mensaje, así que solo quería disculparme por todo lo que paso con…

-Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre- Amenace entre dientes

-Es… esta bien, yo… quiero ayudarte en lo que necesites

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunte con la ceja alzada

-Sí, eso creo- Dijo con miedo

-Ok ya me dijiste todo, ahora largo

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido

-Ya me dijiste todo lo que querías y como te había dicho, ahora yo no existo para ti, así como tú no existes para mí- Explique con toda la paciencia del mundo

-Pero… no necesitas nada o…

-No, no necesito nada de ti- Lo interrumpí y después lo pensé mejor- No, sabes que… sí necesito algo de ti

-¿Qué?- Pregunto un poco emocionado

-Que desaparezcas de mi vida, ahora largo- Prácticamente le grite y lo mire con rencor, en sus ojos destellaba sorpresa y tristeza, estaban humedeciéndose y casi me toca el corazón, casi

-Esta bien- Dijo con voz temblorosa levantándose y yéndose a sentar a otro lugar

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, solo miraba por la ventana pensando.

Había sido muy grosero con Blaine, pero no podía evitarlo. Recordé como me miro con los ojos llorosos y casi me llego al corazón, desde lo sucedido había aprendido que nada me afectara, me convertí en frio y sin sentimientos, pero la expresión de Blaine me dio una punzada de arrepentimiento, algo que no me había sucedido desde hace años. Tal vez, solo tal vez él sea diferente, él sea sincero y bondadoso…

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando ese pensamiento y me concentre en meditar el crimen de hoy.

Tan luego llegamos al aeropuerto nos dirigimos a la estación de policía de la ciudad, tuve especial cuidado de evadir a Matew, sabia que me llegaría con un sermón de abuelo y no quería escucharlo regañándome.

En la estación nos dieron más detalles de la situación, las mujeres no solo fueron abusadas sexualmente, sino torturadas. El forense dio su diagnostico pero casi no preste atención, me enojaba tanto eso, ellas no se merecían esto.

Karen, una de las victimas, era una estudiante excelente, muy buenas notas, conducta ejemplar, según el 98% de personas era una chica dulce, noble, humilde, respetuosa… era perfecta hija, estudiante y persona. A sus 21 años nunca había tenido una relación, por lo cual era virgen. Y aunque fuera gay debía reconocer que ella era lo suficientemente hermosa como para reconsiderar mi sexualidad.

Amy, otra victima, era una estudiante promedio, sus notar eran las necesarias como para no reprobar la materia, su conducta era regular, no era muy noble o dulce, pero era muy divertida, el 100% de las personas opinaban que era una chica graciosa, pero me di cuenta de algo más, había tenido muchos novios pero era virgen. Tal vez no lo diga en el expediente pero por su postura en las fotos, lo era. Su postura era un poco tímida, ellos ponían sus manos en lugares seguros e incluso en fotos abrazándose no estaban muy pegados como para dar a entender algo más.

Solo eran 2 de las 7 mujeres muertas, ellas eran diferentes entre si, lo único que las relacionaba era la forma de su muerte y que antes de morir habían sido vírgenes y hermosas.

-… no sabemos que más las podría relacionar- Dijo el jefe de policía

-Se equivocan- Dijo Anderson- eran vírgenes, todas- Dijo muy seguro y sin vacilar, nada que ver con el chico que había hablado conmigo. Él había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo

-Eso no es seguro…- Comenzó el jefe de policía, y si bien había acordado ignorar a Anderson, eso no quería decir que arruinaría un caso por orgullo

-Esta en lo correcto- Interrumpí- Ellas eran vírgenes antes de lo sucedido, sino me lo creen revísenlas, las fotos lo afirman pero para que se sientan seguros pregúntenles a sus ex novios o amigas intimas- Dije mirando a todos menos a Anderson, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que estaba sorprendido y un poco feliz

-Esta bien, vamos a interrogar a sus amigas y familiares- Dijo el jefe de policía, yo rodee los ojos

-Hagan lo que quieran y llámenme cuando descubran que yo tengo la razón y se pongan a hacer su trabajo- Dije saliendo del lugar y sacando mi cajetilla de cigarros, solo me quedaban 2 y estos cigarros son muy difíciles de conseguir… me encogí de hombros y tome uno, lo necesitaba, ellos eran tan idiotas que a veces era insoportable.

Lo encendí y deje que la nicotina inundara mi sistema y lo calmara, para después dejar salir el humo y mirar como se dispersaba en el aire, se sentía tan bien…

-Fumar es malo para la salud- Dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas

-Creí que había quedado claro el yo no existo para ti y tú no existes para mi- Replique sin voltearme

-Si, bueno no me quedo tan claro

Me voltee y lo mire enojado.

-Deja de molestarme- Exigí

-No te estoy molestando solo te digo lo obvio, fumar es malo, afecta a tus pulmones

-Largo- Dije molesto

-Eres demasiado listo como para cometer la estupidez de fumar

-LARGO- Repetí

-Esta bien, solo necesito saber algo…- Dijo indeciso mirando al piso

-¿Qué?- Pregunte irritado

-¿Por qué me odias si yo no te hecho nada malo?- Dijo mirándome con los ojos llorosos- Yo he tratado de ayudarte a pesar de no ser mi obligación hacerlo, he sido amable contigo y tú aún así me odias

-Tú sabes porque- Dije sintiendo arrepentimiento dentro de mí

-Sí y no, entiendo que estés enfadado por lo que sucedió, es normal pero yo no tengo la culpa de tener un parentesco con él, yo soy diferente

-¿Eres bipolar o algo así?- Pregunte ignorando lo que había dicho

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto confundido

-¿Qué si eres bipolar, maldito sordo?- Como me enojaba repetir las cosas

-No, ¿Por qué?- Respondió aún confundido

-Porque pasas de tenerme miedo a provocarme sin vacilación alguna- Tire la ceniza del cigarro en el umbral de la ventana y me lo puse en la boca para volver a aspirar el humo

-Y… te tengo miedo, solo que de verdad quisiera… conocerte

Asentí y deje salir el humo de mi boca

-Yo no te quiero conocer- Dije calmado, él se mordió el labio y se fue derrotado

Conté mentalmente los 10 segundos antes de que Matew llegara a regañarme, pero sorprendentemente tardo 15, tal vez la edad ya le esta afectando.

-KURT- Gruño

-¿Si?- Conteste dulcemente sonriéndole con inocencia, él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué parte de ser maduro no has entendido?- Regaño

-Creo que la parte de "maduro"- Dije sin tomarle importancia y volví a aspirar el humo

-No estoy para tus juegos- Rodee los ojos- Mira tenemos muchas cosas importantes que hacer como para estar haciendo berrinches

-Yo no hago berrinches- Con cada palabra el humo salía y al final deje salir lo que había quedado

-Si los haces y te guste o no él va a ser parte del equipo y tu compañero por un tiempo indefinido

-Lo se- Conteste con cansancio y me acerque el cigarro a la boca, Matew me arrebato el cigarro y lo apago para después lanzarlo por la ventana

-Compórtate, ¿Quieres?- Regaño

-Esta bien

-Y deja de arruinarte la vida con esas cosas- Volvió a regañar cuando vio que sacaba de nuevo la cajetilla

-Mi vida ya esta lo suficiente arruinada así que un pequeño cigarro no es nada- Dije con enojo

-Kurt… -Suspiro- eres muy joven, aún estas a tiempo de buscar la felicidad, tú vida aún no esta arruinada

-Tal vez- Respondí y se creo un silencio incomodo- De todos modos, no entiendo porque él trabaja con nosotros… no aún mejor porque trabaja- Cambie de tema

-La gente trabaja, Kurt

-Sí, pero él no lo necesita, tiene suficiente dinero como para no trabajar el resto de su vida y creo que aún así heredaría varios millones

-No se porque trabaja, pero él tiene el potencial para ser parte del equipo…

-MATEW- Grito Marta

-Vamos- Suspiro

Marta exageraba mucho las cosas

-Esta bien- Lo segui

-Y de verdad compórtate, hoy te he regañado más veces que nunca

-Lo intentare- Reí

En la sala estaban todos hablando sin control

-¿Qué sucede?- Grito Matew y al momento todos se callaron

-Hace un par de horas encontraron el cuerpo de otra mujer- Dijo Marta

-Mierda- Exclamo Matew- Bien hay que movernos rápido, Marta tu ve a revisar los cuerpos, Quinn tú investiga las personas con las que tuvieron contacto el día se los hechos…- Ellas asintieron- Blaine y Kurt, ustedes vallan a ver a sus familiares y yo iré al lugar donde las encontraron- Reprimí un gruñido cuando me puso con Anderson- Jefe de policía solicito a 3 agentes que acompañen a las señoritas y 2 que me acompañen a mí

-Esta bien- Dijo el jefe de policía- ¿Y para ellos?- Pregunto mirando entre Blaine y yo, Matew sonrió

-Ellos no necesitan ayuda, saben cuidarse solos- Contesto Matew mirándonos

-Esta bien- Salió el jefe de policía

-Vamos- Ordeno Matew y salió antes de que me diera tiempo de replicar

-Suerte- Murmuro Quinn cuando paso a mi lado y salió a hacer su trabajo

-No lo mates- Dijo sonriendo Marta

-Lo intentare- Le respondí sonriendo

Salí de la habitación sin preocuparme si Blaine me seguía y en realidad tampoco me importaba, me dirigí hacia una policía y le pedí los domicilios de las victimas y una camioneta discreta.

Me entrego una carpeta con los datos de las victimas y unas llaves eléctricas marca Jeep.

-Ten- Le lance la carpeta a Anderson y salí al estacionamiento

Sonreí al ver la Jeep Grand Cherokee negra, era fabulosa. Me metí en el asiento del conductor y encendí el auto y lo arranque, Anderson se había metido como pudo, lastimándose un poco.

-Pon la dirección en el GPS- Ordene, él obedeció

Tardamos 4 horas en terminar de visitar a las familias, 2 victimas eran adineradas, 2 de case media- alta y 1 era media-baja. La última victima era de una familia millonaria y también eran parte del círculo social de Anderson. No encontramos nada util.

En el camino de regreso pensaba en otra cosa que tuvieran en común, pero no encontraba nada servible, ¿Qué jodidos podría ser?

Cuando llegamos yo me fui a un restaurante cercano por algo de comer, no había comido en todo él día y ya me estaba afectando, Anderson fue hacia la sala de juntas, el muy idiota había pedido las computadoras de las victimas, algo totalmente estúpido tomando en cuenta que tenían contraseña todas… un momento, todas tenían contraseña, ¿Acaso escondían algo?

* * *

**Siento tanto no haber actualizado antes, pero la escuela y el "trabajo" me agotan tanto que solo llego a mi casa a hacer mi tarea del día siguiente y a dormir. También estoy leyendo DIVERGENTE ya que sale la peli dentro de poco y bueno me tiene atrapada ese libro.**

**En fin, siento las faltas de ortografía y las partes incoherentes (mi amiga me dijo que algunas partes son muy incoherentes) y cualquier error que encuentren, juro que hago o bueno hice lo mejor que pude.**

**Saludos, gracias por leer y aunque haya sido ayer el día oficial: ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER! , espero se la hayan pasado súper genial :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

Deje mi ensalada a medio comer y puse dinero apresuradamente en la mesa. Tome mis cosas y corrí a la sala de juntas, cuando llegue Blaine estaba mirando detenidamente las 6 computadoras encendidas frente a él, ni siquiera me hizo caso cuando entre.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- Pregunte

-Bueno pude entrar a una y habían cosas usuales, pero también me di cuenta que el historial fue borrado 5 días antes de su muerte- Dijo aún estudiando las computadoras

5 estaban bloqueadas, con el mensaje de contraseña incorrecta y una en el historial

-Tal vez ese día no la ocupo

-No, si la ocupo- Dijo muy seguro

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- Pregunte mirándolo fijamente

-Porque hay 3 imágenes descargadas de ese día- Dijo enseñándomelas

-Oh- Exclame mirando las fotos

-2 eran de gatitos y la última de una princesa en vestido corto, Cenicienta

-¿De quien es la computadora?- Pregunte mirando a la princesa infantil

-De Amy

-Que infantil- Exclame

-Es mujer, a ellas les gusta lo lindo a cualquier edad- Defendió indignado

-Pero las princesas son MUY infantiles

-No critiques, a mi me gustan las princesas

Lo mire como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, él al momento que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo y agacho

-Esta bien, volvamos a lo importante- Dije mirando de nuevo las imágenes- ¿De donde las descargo?- Pregunte

-No lo se- Suspiro derrotado- No dice nada, solo "desconocido"

Estudie de nuevo las imágenes, no tenia nada con las cuales saber su lugar de procedencia, escuche un rugido extraño a mi lado y mire a Blaine confundido, él se sonrojo y fue hacia su mochila.

-Lo siento, no he comido nada en todo el día- Dijo sacando un emparedado, asentí

Me acerque a las demás computadoras y comencé a ponerle posibles contraseñas.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó Blaine mostrándome su emparedado

Estuve a punto de asentir cuando recordé quien era él, había estado tan concentrado en el caso que se me había olvidado que lo odiaba.

-No tiene veneno ni nada, lo juro- Me miro suplicante

Mi estomago se quejo recordándome que a la ensalada solo le había dado 2 bocados antes de salir corriendo.

-Por favor- Mi miro como un cachorrito herido y pude sentir un poco de ternura en mi interior pero aleje ese sentimiento apresuradamente

-Esta bien- Conteste inseguro

Él intento ocultar su entusiasmo y fue hacia su mochila y saco un recipiente

-¿De que prefieres, de atún, normal o vegetariano?

-Vegetariano

-Esta bien- Dijo sacándolo del recipiente- Ten- Me dio el emparedado y un jugo escolar de mango, mi fruta favorita

Comí el emparedado en silencio, sabia delicioso. Cuando él termino de comer comenzó a teclear en las demás computadoras hasta que en una de tantas, logro entrar

-¡SI!- Grito victorioso. Parecía un niño festejando

El fondo de pantalla tenía a Blanca Nieves dormida, otra princesa infantil

-Busca en el historial

-Eso hago

Entro en el historial y busco la fecha que le faltaba a Amy, también le faltaba ese día. Después de gruñir se fue a las descargas y también tenia 3 imágenes descargadas, eran las mismas.

-¿Qué esconden estas fotos?- Pregunte

-No lo se- Suspiro y se fue hacia otra computadora y comenzó a ponerle posibles contraseñas

-¿Sabes que lo más seguro es que ellas también hayan borrado el historial?- Pregunte mirándolo

-Lo se, pero tengo la esperanza de que alguna se la haya olvidado

-Solo pierdes el tiempo

-¿Se te ocurre algo más para ayudar a encontrar al criminal?- Pregunto un poco enojado

-Esperar a que los demás lleguen y ver si han descubierto algo

-Yo no pienso quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, de alguna u otra forma perdemos el tiempo pero prefiero intentar ayudar a no hacer nada productivo

Me quede callado, tenia razón. Tome una computadora y comencé a ponerle posibles contraseñas, nada.

-¿Cuáles eran las contraseñas de las anteriores computadoras?

-Ummm la primera era Blaine y la segunda Azúl- Lo mire extrañado – Andy, la última victima, era mi amiga y ella… sentía cosas por mí- Explico y asentí

-¿Y si le intentamos con nombres de princesas y después con tipos de gatos?- Pregunte derrotado

-Esta bien- Contesto

Sorprendentemente las computadoras se desbloquearon al instante. Busque en el historial y lo encontré completamente vacio, pero las imágenes estaban.

-Kurt…- Llamo Blaine y me acerque a él, la computadora si tenia el historial completo

-Busca algo que tenga que ver con princesas o gatos- Ordene

Él busco y me señalo una página extraña

-Princex- Susurro entrando en ella

-Al momento aparecieron imágenes de princesas… en ropa interior. Era una página pornográfica de princesas infantiles.

-¿De quien es la computadora?- Pregunte mirando con repugnancia la pagina

-Karen- Respondio y de nuevo lo mire como si estuviera loco, Karen no parecía el tipo de chica que se mete en estas cosas- Lo juro

-Esta bien- Dije mirando con detenimiento la pagina, ignorando las imágenes asquerosas- Se necesita un registro

-Sí, ¿Crees que ella estaba registrada?- Pregunto

-Vete a imágenes- Ignore su pregunta y él obedeció

-Woow- Exclamo mirando las imágenes para descargar. Había varias asquerosas y al final las 3 imágenes que tenían las chicas- ¿Por qué demonios esas fotos son más caras que todas y dicen "especial"?- Pregunto estudiándolas

Le dio click en las fotos y salió un aviso que necesitaba estar registrado para descargarla y además estaban agotadas

-Que demonios- Dije extrañado, tenían algo esas fotos

-Llegamos- Dijo Quinn entrando con una bolsa llena de comida. No le hicimos caso y seguimos estudiando la pagina

-Que bien que ya se llevan bien- Dijo Matew, ese comentario hizo que saltara y me alejara de Blaine- Lo siento, ¿Qué encontraron?

-Las chicas estaban registradas en una pagina sexual de princesas infantiles, tenían 3 fotos descargadas y el historial en blanco, computadora con contraseña- Respondí

-Esta bien- Dijo

-Estaría perfecto que un experto en esto buscara la relación de ellas en esta pagina- Comento Blaine

-Sí, voy a llamarlo, pero primero coman y váyanse a descansar, voy a ordenar que el experto se quede en vela y me informe sobre cualquier cosa

-Esta bien- Respondimos Blaine y yo al mismo tiempo. El emparedado no era suficiente.

En silencio comimos todos una hamburguesa, la mía vegetariana. Solo comía carne 2 veces al mes.

-¿Descubrieron algo más?- Pregunte terminando de comer

-No- Respondieron todos

-Esta bien- Dije y tome mis cosas para salir

Me sentía cansado, no había dormido bien y tampoco comido.

-¿Puedes llevarme?- Pregunto Blaine alcanzándome con sus cosas

Lo detestaba pero me sentía tan cansado como para ser antipático más tiempo, así que asentí. Al fin, gracias a él teníamos avances en el caso.

El camino fue en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de muchas vueltas alrededor me decidí por el hotel Imperial, no estaba de humor para quejas de Anderson por haber escogido un hotel corriente, y podía permitirme algunos gustos de vez en cuando.

-Señor Anderson, bienvenido- Dijo el Ballet Parking al recibirnos

-Hola Patrick, ¿Qué tal haz estado?- Respondió Blaine con amabilidad

-Muy bien señor, y gracias por lo del hospital de verdad mi familia y yo le debemos mucho

-De nada, no me deben nada y saben que no me molestaría volver a ayudarlos

-Gracias señor

-De nada- Dijo sonrojado Blaine y me miro- Kurt te presento a Patrick, Patrick él es Kurt, Kurt es mi compañero de trabajo y Patrick un muy bien amigo- Nos presento Blaine

-Hola- Salude con amabilidad

-Hola Señor

-Nos tenemos que ir Patrick pero llámame si necesitas algo y salúdame a Karen y los niños- Se despidió Blaine

-Sí, señor lo hare, que tengan linda noche

-Gracias- Respondimos Blaine y yo al unisonó

Me había sorprendido la amabilidad de Blaine, siempre lo había imaginado como un cretino sin escrúpulos como…

-Señor Anderson, bienvenido- Dijo un señor elegante

-Hola Franco, gracias- Respondió Blaine con la misma amabilidad

-Están preparando su Pent House, señor, mientras tanto ¿Qué le parece pasar por una pequeña cena?

-Por supuesto- Respondió Blaine sonriendo

-¿Quiere que lo…

-No, gracias ya se me el camino

-Esta bien

¿Anderson tenia un Pent House aquí?, me pregunte internamente y me dirigí a la recepción para pedir una habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Blaine siguiéndome

-A pedir una habitación- Respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No es necesario, Kurt. Puedes quedarte conmigo en el Pent House- Dijo suplicante pero al ver mi cara de pánico agrego- El… el Pent House tiene 2 habitaciones n.. no es lo que piensas

Me quede indeciso, en este día había soportado más a Blaine de lo que a alguna otra persona y se suponía que lo odiaba, me daba pánico quedarme con él pero por otro lado estaba muy cansado y era muy tentadora la idea de ir a su Pent House, me mordí el labio y suspire. Al fin, tendría mi arma lista para todo y si tengo suerte podría decir que lo mate para protegerme.

-Esta bien- Acepte

-Genial- Sonrió

Lo seguí al comedor del hotel, era muy elegante y… muy lindo. Otra vez, Blaine fue saludado por el mesero, por la forma en la que actuaba me decía que estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero en sus ojos se veía cansado y abrumado. Si a mi ya me habían desesperado las personas en este punto, ¿Cómo sentirá él, si prácticamente a cada lugar en el que va lo conocen?

-¿Qué quieres, Kurt?- Pregunto Blaine sacándome de mis pensamientos y lo mire confundido, él señalo el menú frente a mi sonriendo

-Oh- Exclame y tome el menú, no tenia hambre pero se me antojo la Carlota que ofrecían, era mi postre favorito- Este- Señale

-Esta bien, ¿Algo de tomar?

-Té de manzanilla

-Bien, yo quiero solo quiero un café descafeinado- Le dijo al mesero, él mesero asintió y fue por nuestros pedidos

Estuvimos en silencio el resto de la noche, solo roto por las buenas noches y buenos días.

-Todas pertenecían a un circulo sexual online- Dijo Andrew a todos en la sala de juntas

-¿Circulo sexual online?- Pregunto Marta confundida

-Sí, tenían "sexo" frente a la cámara de sus computadoras, o más bien se tocaban y dejaban los demás pertenecientes al circulo las vieran, así como ellas veían a los demás en su circulo

-¿No querrás decir se masturbaban?- Pregunto Puck entrando a la habitación

-Cállate- Reprendí pero le sonreí, él me correspondió la sonrisa

-Hasta que apareces- Dijo Andrew

-Aja- Contesto Puck y se sentó a mi lado

Puck odiaba volar, decía que era para bebés, según él conducir "era de machos" y más cuando se encontraba a mujeres en el camino. Por ello llegab días después.

-Bien, en lo que estábamos… - Dijo buscando un papel- 3 días antes de las muertes el circulo se reunió en un motel de mala muerte y hicieron su encuentro más… real

-En pocas palabras se reunieron para hacer una orgia- Dijo Puck y se gano una mirada fulminante de Matew

-Están matando al circulo, sospechamos que es alguien perteneciente al grupo pero él grupo es anónimo, no pudimos encontrar a los otros integrantes…- Ya sabia a donde venia esto- por eso necesitamos que alguien entre en cubierto

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Puck interesado

-Tú definitivamente no- Dijo Matew- Quinn no puede hacerlo por su embarazo, puede pasarle algo a ella o su bebé, Marta ni pensarlo…- Matew nunca ponía en riesgo a Marta porque la amaba, de hecho eran pareja, aunque en secreto

-Puedo hacerlo- Replico Marta

-¡NO!- Ordeno- Kurt no, así que…

-Esta bien- Dijo Anderson

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué él?- Pregunto indignado Puck

-Porque si, además no hay riesgo de que Blaine se deje llevar por el deseo- Contesto Matew

-Pero…- Siguió Puck

-Tranquilo Puck, no me interesan las mujeres- Lo calmo Anderson

-Eso mismo dijo Kurt y se acostó con Quinn más de una vez- Bufo Puck y Anderson abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido

-¡PUCK!- Dijo Quinn enfadada y sonrojada

A mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto, solo había estado con Quinn por curiosidad la primera vez, la segunda porque estaba muy mal por el trauma, la tercera y demás porque Quinn se sentía usada por parte de sus ex novios y quería por un momento sentirse amada. Eso sucedió hace 3 años.

-Esta bien- Dijo Anderson aún en shock

-Bueno ya- Reprendió Matew- Concéntrense en el caso

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y lamento cualquier error que encuentren.

**Saludos y gracias por leer!**

Gues: (ya se que no se escribe así, pero de esta forma siento que a la persona a la que le escribo tiene un nombre o algo así… lo se soy rara) Lo siento no creo poder actualizar Rebel, pronto. El capítulo esta a la mitad, casi terminado pero no me decido que poner ahí, me confundo con mis ideas. Pero te prometo que en el fin de semana trabajare en el y si puedo actualizo, pero no es seguro. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

El resto de la mañana la pasamos ideando la forma en que Blaine entrara al círculo sin sospechas.

-Bien chicos ya saben que hacer- Dijo Matew antes de irse

Parte del plan para no levantar sospechas es que Anderson fuera visto en la Universidad como cualquier alumno, algo no muy complicado considerando que acababa de terminarla, pero lo malo es que yo tenia que acompañarlo y ser su amigo por si pasaba algo apoyarnos. No me había gustado para nada la idea pero Quinn no podía por su muy notorio embarazo, Marta tenia 35 años y se le notaba un poco la edad, Matew tiene 45 años y parecía de 50 y Puck ni pensarlo, estaba castigado por haberse acostado con 2 mujeres en el anterior caso; lo que me dejaba a mí, apenas hace 2 años termine la Universidad y parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era, el compañero perfecto para Anderson.

-Vamos- Dijo Anderson emocionado acomodándose su bolso

Rodé los ojos y camine a la dirección para ir por mi horario, ambos teníamos las mismas clases y estábamos en la facultad de gastronomía.

La primera semana transcurrió bien, Anderson y yo actuábamos como amigos cercanos en la universidad y lo ignoraba lejos de ella, en poco tiempo nos habíamos vuelto muy populares en ella; aunque no era tan difícil el actuar con él, casi no estábamos juntos o solos siempre habían chicas ahí o allá.

En esa semana murieron otras 5 chicas.

-¡Entre!- Dijo Anderson feliz frente al computador. Estábamos en nuestro dormitorio de la Universidad.

-Felicidades- Dije sin emoción alguna

-¡Ah!- Chillo después de unos minutos

-¿Podrías callarte?- Explote

-Es que… es… ellos… y yo… en mi vida… miedo- Balbuceo

-Dilo de una vez y cállate- Él suspiro

-Ellos quieren que por lo menos este en su circulo sexual virtual 5 veces antes de invitarme una de sus fiestas privadas y yo nunca lo he hecho en mi vida, me da un poco de miedo- Dijo sonrojado sin mirarme

-No seas nena y hazlo, ahora déjame leer en paz- Dije poniéndome mis articulares y ignorándolo

Me sobresalte cuando me toco mi brazo 1 hora más tarde y lo mire enfadado, él se mordió el labio y me señalo la computadora lista para comenzar a grabar y suspire.

Saque mi celular y le mande mensaje a Matew, avisándole que faltaban 5 minutos para empezar. Al colgar mire a Anderson y sonreí levemente, su cara describía el pánico que sentía; estaba con una bata blanca encima de su cuerpo desnudo y se movía nervioso de un lado a otro mientras se mordía su labio y miraba a la computadora como si fuera su peor pesadilla. Me deje disfrutar el pánico de Anderson por 4 minutos antes de conectar mi memoria a la computadora y alistar el vídeo que utilizaríamos para hacer el trabajo.

-¿Qué?- Miro Anderson mis acciones confundido

Lo ignore y seguí alistando todo, cuando faltaban 15 segundos el vídeo estaba listo y lo comencé a reproducir en la hora puntual.

-Tú…- Se quedo sin palabras mirando el vídeo que se reproducía

Matew me había dado 7 vídeos de un hombre masturbándose, un hombre modificado por photoshop para que se pareciera a Anderson. Pero no le había dicho nada a Anderson y el muy estúpido creía que de verdad iba a grabarse él mismo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Pregunto enojado

-Por que no quise, ahora cállate y ponte a trabajar- Me fulmino con la mirada por unos segundos antes de sentarse frente al computador

Fue tan asqueroso, los sonidos e imágenes que salían del computador eran tan repugnantes que me daban ganas de vomitar, 5 mujeres y 6 hombres masturbándose y diciéndose cosas asquerosas era suficiente como para no querer tener sexo durante mucho tiempo. Matew nos había obligado a verlo y escucharlo, analizarlo para saber quienes eran. Solo había reconocido a 2 mujeres y un hombre.

Sandra y Mónica, estaban en la facultad de Filosofía y siempre estaban juntas, parecían muy tímidas y sin malicia, me sorprendía el encontrarlas en este círculo. Por otro lado Josh era otra cosa, no me sorprendía para nada el verlo ahí de hecho lo esperaba.

Lo único que pude identificar fue que estaban en sus habitaciones.

-Me voy a vestir- Dijo Anderson cuando termino todo

Por la forma en la que me hablo supe que había agotado su paciencia.

Mientras él se daba un baño llame a Matew y él dijo que nos enviaría la información de los chicos por correo electrónico.

Los demás chicos estaban repartidos en instituciones cercanas, también eran de cualquier tipo de personalidad, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención. Max.

Max estudiaba en una universidad de prestigio y muy costosa, era hijo de un militar y una médico forense, hijo único, mujeriego y su actitud era pasivo-agresiva. Su actitud me desconcertó.

Cuando iba en la secundaria había conocido a un hijo de un militar, su nombre es irrelevante, pero él a comparación de los demás era todo un caballero, fue de las pocas personas que no me molesto y era agradable conmigo, con las chicas era muy respetuoso por lo cual tenia a casi todo el instituto tras de él, él me había dicho que quería ser también militar y creo que lo consiguió; solo lo conocí durante 4 meses antes de que se mudara de nuevo por el trabajo de su papá. La mamá de él era muy linda y estaba muy orgullosa de él.

Los padres militares les enseñaban a sus hijos valores de buena o mala manera y que Max tuviera una actitud tan desafiante era extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me saco Anderson de mis pensamientos

-Nada- Conteste analizando la foto de Max

Esa noche no pude dormir, no se me quitaba de la cabeza que quizá Max fuera el asesino, pero tenía dudas, su padre era militar, ese tipo de padres eran muy estrictos con la disciplina y no creo que Max fuera tan valiente como para desafiarlo. Tal vez él solo ayudaba a alguien más, al asesino.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Anderson la mañana siguiente mientras desayunábamos, era obvio que tenia unas muy notorias ojeras

-Púdrete- Conteste enfadado y poniéndome mis gafas solares para cubrir mis ojos

No había descansado lo suficiente como para soportarlo.

Ese día no hablamos para nada y los demás estúpidos de la Universidad nos miraban sorprendidos por ello.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto mirándome aventar mi maleta en mi cama y sacar la dirección de Max

-No te importa- Conteste saliendo de la habitación

Por supuesto el muy imbécil me había seguido.

-¿A dónde vas?- Dijo entre dientes enojado

Lo ignore y me subí al auto, él se subió también

-LARGO- Grite

-No- Apreté los dientes

-LARGO- Repetí a punto de estrangularlo

-Si no me dices a donde vas, le voy a decir a Matew- Amenazo

-¿Me vas a acusar como si fuéramos niños de 7 años?

-Si es necesario, sí

-Bien- Dije y acelere el auto sin previo aviso, él se golpeo con el asiento; después pare el auto de momento y escuche como chillaban las llantas, Anderson se golpeo con el parabrisas

Mi respiración estaba agitada por la adrenalina de ir a 120 kilómetros por hora y de golpe poner el freno, él lambien tenia su respiración agitada pero se sobaba levemente su cabeza.

-Eres muy infantil- Dijo entre dientes buscando el cinturón de seguridad

-Y tú muy idiota- Conteste arrancando el auto de nuevo

El camino fue normal, el silencio roto solo por las indicaciones del GPS.

No estaba muy lejos el departamento de Max y solo tuvimos que esperar un par de minutos antes de que él saliera para ir a clase.

-¿Por qué seguimos a Max?- Pregunto confundido

-Porque quiero

Escuche como suspiro con cansancio, Max estaba saliendo de la Universidad y se fue directamente a su auto, ignorando a las chicas que lo saludaban. Me sorprendía el parecido de estas universidades con el instituto.

Lo seguí hasta una calle casi desierta, estaba en un vecindario de mala muerte y sus paredes gritaban corrupción por todos lados. Se metió en un bar horrible no sin antes mirar para todos lados.

Estudie el lugar y sus alrededores, después prepare mi arma y salí hacia el bar.

Cuando entre el repugnante olor del tabaco y alcohol me inundo, busque con discreción a Max y no lo encontré, desconcertado fui a la barra. Lo había visto entrar de eso estaba seguro, ¿Por qué demonios no estaba?

Abrí los ojos como platos y guie mi mano hacia mi arma, era una trampa. Me congele a mitad de camino al escuchar como cargaban una revolver en mi nuca, mi respiración se agito y me inquiete.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto una voz muy grave

-Nadie- Desafié

-Lo mejor es que contestes- Dijo moviendo la revolver alrededor de mi cabeza

Mierda, ¿Dónde estaba el estúpido de Anderson cuando se le necesitaba?, solo necesitaba que lo distrajera por unos cuantos segundos, para poder zafarme del arma y noquearlo.

-Blaine- Mentí entre dientes

-No me interesa tú nombre, ¿Eres policía?

-N…- No pude contestar porque escuche como rompían los cristales

-Maldito- Dijo entre dientes y puso de nuevo el arma en mi nuca

Escuche muchos ruidos, gente gritando y saliendo, otros peleando, cosas rotas. Mire por medio de un vaso de cristal cercano y vi al equipo swat, suspire de alivio.

-SUELTALO- Grito Blaine

-NO- Contesto clavándome el arma, no pude evitar gemir de dolor

-SUELTALO- Repitió, se me helo la sangre al escuchar su voz.

Era tan fría, sin sentimiento, con tanto enojo y advertencia que incluso me dio miedo.

-¿Y si no, que?

-Te arrepentirás

El hombre rio, pero dejo de clavarme el arma. Por medio del vaso vi que el hombre estaba distraído así que le golpee en el estomago con toda la fuerza que pude con mi codo y me hice a un lado para que el arma dejara de apuntar mi nuca, estaba dándome la vuelta cuando se escucho un disparo y todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Varios disparos, un dolor punzante en mi estomago, cristales rotos, gritos algo caliente y húmedo extendiéndose desde mi estomago, todo borroso, los sonidos lejanos, unos médicos hablándome aparentemente lejos… y después todo se oscureció.

Desperté en medio de sonidos de maquinas, el clásico PIP del electrocardiógrafo. Intente moverme pero sentí varias agujas molestando mi brazo, era el suero y un tubo que suponía estaba conectado a mi vena y si hacia mucho esfuerzo la sangre salía de lleno ahí. Suspire mirando el cuarto durante unos segundos pensando que había pasado como para haber llegado aquí.

Tras mucho esfuerzo los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe, el maldito de Max me había disparado en mi estomago y me desmaye por la falta de sangre. Guie mi mano a mi estomago y efectivamente, había una venda alrededor de el.

-Hola señor Hummel, me gustaría decirle que es un placer verlo de nuevo pero le mentiría descaradamente- Dijo Alice entrando a la habitación

Alice era una linda enfermera de mi edad, la conocía desde la primera vez que pise este hospital, ella estaba en prácticas en esos momentos y desde que la conocí fuimos buenos amigos. Coqueteábamos por diversión porque ambos éramos homosexuales y ella estaba comprometida.

-Creí que disfrutabas de mis visitas

-Oh, cariño. Yo siempre disfruto tus visitas- Dijo muy coqueta se acerco a besarme la mejilla

Me reí pero al instante me queje de dolor, ella soltó una carcajada mientras me revisaba.

-Al parecer lograron derribar al gran Kurt Hummel- Dijo entre risas

-Claro- Rodé los ojos

-Te dije que tu actitud tarde o temprano te afectaría

-No me importa- Fue su turno de rodar los ojos

Fue hacia la puerta y la cerro con seguro para después regresar y quitarme mi bata.

-Valla señor Hummel usted cada vez esta más irresistible- Dijo mirando mi miembro

-Usted tampoco se queda atrás futura señora de Marie- Ella rio con ganas y se sonrojo

-Bueno señor Hummel usted ya invoco a la señora Marie, lo mejor será apurarnos para que no se enfade- Dijo quitándome la venda

Marie era muy celosa.

-Esta bien- Conteste mirando la herida ahora descubierta

Se veía horrible, el circulo por donde entro la bala estaba del color normal de las costras, alrededor rojo y después morado, en estos momentos odiaba mi piel pálida que dejaba ver esos colores a todo su esplendor.

-¿ Me quitaron la bala?- Pregunte mirándola

-Sí- Dijo curándome la herida y revisando posibles amenazas de infección- Pero esta vez si estuvo muy mal, el expediente dice que entraste inconsciente y con muy poca sangre, tuvieron que hacerte una transfusión de sangre y bueno cariño, has dormido durante 5 días

-¿5 días?- Pregunte alterado, 5 días durmiendo era demasiado

-¿De todas las cosas, tu preocupación es el tiempo que dormiste?- Pregunto sorprendida, sabia a lo que se refería y ya sabia la respuesta

-Ya se quien me dono la sangre- Le dije y me miro con la ceja alzada

-Él es bueno sabes, es muy agradable y por lo que me dijo Quinn él fue quien te salvo

-Puede ser- Suspire- ¿Ya terminaste?, porque créeme que ya me aburriste- Ella sonrió

-Ya y no te sientas mal, tú también ya me aburriste

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales me llevaba tan bien con Alice, nuestras personalidades eran muy parecidas.

-Adiós, cariño- Dijo dándome un beso casto y saliendo

-Adiós, bebé- Conteste mirando como cerraba la puerta

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Estuve internado por otros 5 días aburriéndome, durante esos 5 días el caso se dio por resuelto y no hice nada productivo.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto alguien en la entrada de mi habitación, era mi último día en el hospital

-¿Qué quieres?

-Saber como estas

-Estoy bien, gracias, ahora largo

-¿Así me agradeces por salvar tu vida?

-No la salvaste, solo hiciste tu trabajo

Suspiro y me miro con cansancio, para después sentarse en el borde de mi cama.

-¿Qué quieres, Anderson?

-Acompañarte a casa- Me reí sin gracia

-Sueña

-No me importa lo que opines, voy a llevarte a casa

-Largo

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta discusión hace tiempo y sabes muy bien que no me voy a ir

-Largo- Lo fulmine con la mirada, nos veíamos fijamente desafiándonos

-Listo, cariño. Ya te traje los papeles para que te puedas ir- Dijo Alice entrando con una pila de papeles, sin importarle interrumpir

Firme los papeles con calma, Anderson aún dentro de la habitación y Alice preparando mis cosas.

-Termine, bebé- Dije Alice

-Aquí están tus cosas- Dijo extendiéndomelas

-Vale- Conteste tomando mi ropa y yendo al baño para vestirme, me ducharía en mi departamento, la del hospital siempre estaba fría y su shampoo era un asco

Cuando regrese a la habitación me sorprendí al ver a Alice y Anderson riéndose.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No, cariño. Ya me iba

Salió Alice de la habitación con su pila de papeles

-¿Nos vamos?

-No, tú te vas por tu lado y yo me voy por el mío- Anderson rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación

Con satisfacción tome mis cosas y me dispuse a irme, cuando estaba afuera me di cuenta de que no tenia auto y mi departamento estaba a más de 40 cuadras, suspirando comencé a caminar. Ni por asomo aceptaria la oferta de Anderson.

Apenas llevaba 5 cuadras cuando me sentí muy cansado y adolorido en mi herida, mordiéndome el labio seguí mi camino pero un mercedes se estaciono a un lado de mi, de el salió Anderson mirándome con una sonrisa.

Necesitaba reposo por lo menos de 3 semanas, no podía hacer esfuerzos por la maldita herida y estaba seguro de que si seguía así no tardaría en regresar al hospital. Me trague mi orgullo y lo fulmine con la mirada unos segundos antes de meterme al auto y azotar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

-Que suerte que tengo 3 autos iguales- Dijo Anderson entrando al auto

-Maldito- Murmure entre dientes

-Gracias, Kurt, yo también te amo- Dijo con sarcasmo

-Cállate y conduce- Ordene

El camino fue en silencio, por supuesto Anderson sabia en donde vivía. Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi departamento.

-Ahora espero un beso de agradecimiento- Dijo sonriendo mientras abría mi departamento. Le encantaba molestarme.

-Espera sentado porque eso nunca ocurrirá- Él rio y entro a mi departamento sin permiso

Admiro los alrededores. Me enfade ante su descaro.

-Largo

-No, me voy a quedar a cuidarte hasta que estés como nuevo- Dijo sonriendo y sentándose en mi sofá, para después tomar el control de la televisión y comenzar a cambiar de canales

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente molesto?

-No lo se- Dijo poniendo el canal de Disney

El caminar esas malditas 5 cuadras me había agotado así que gruñí y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré con seguro y fui a ducharme. Me había duchado la noche anterior pero el baño del hospital era un asco y sentía como si no me hubiera duchado en semanas. 1 hora después salí del baño completamente relajado y adormilado.

Me cambie y puse mi arma lista a un lado antes de dormir plácidamente. Mis musculos relajados y mi mente contenta por descansar.

* * *

-Dijo Alice que ya podías comer carne así que hice albóndigas- Dijo Anderson 5 días después en la cocina

A regaña dientes tuve que aceptar que se quedara a cuidarme, en esa decisión influyo mucho Matew que me amenazo con despedirme si no aceptaba a Anderson, en esos 5 días Anderson había estado al pendiente de mis medicamentos y curaciones, de mis comidas y todo lo que necesitaba. Durante ese tiempo sentía que lo soportaba más e incluso comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía, pero claro todos disfrutan de la compañía de un hombre rico dispuesto a cumplir caprichos.

-No me gustan las albóndigas, quiero un hamburguesa de Gary´s- Anderson suspiro Gary´s era el restaurante más caro de la ciudad

-Pero el restaurante esta del otro lado de la ciudad, ¿Estas seguro?

-Muy seguro, no voy a comer nada que no sea una hamburguesa de Gary´s- Dije tomando un jugo de la heladera

-¿Algo más?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Una Coke-Diet y unas papas fritas- Cerré la heladera y de me dirigí a la sala

-Esta bien, regreso en 1 hora

-Aja- Dijo molesto

Normalmente no me importaba que comía, mientras sea algo saludable y calidad todo estaba perfecto, pero a Anderson me gustaba hacerlo gastar y molestarlo, era lo justo, él me molestaba y yo a él. Y además era divertido.

* * *

-¿Disney?- Pregunte sentándome en el sofá junto a Anderson una semana después

-Sí- Contesto embobado mirando la sirenita

-Inmaduro- Anderson rio y siguió viendo la película

Me mordí el labio mientras lo miraba, en realidad era muy lindo y además agradable, aunque obviamente me arrancaría la cabeza antes de admitirlo. Se veía muy tierno viendo una película infantil y también muy… Maldita sea Kurt, ¿En que estas pensando? Él es hermano del hombre que te destrozo la vida… seguí regañándome mentalmente durante la película y después me fui a dormir a mi habitación.

A las 3 de la mañana desperté por el sonido del intercomunicador, retire el altavoz y mire por la cámara, vi a Puck ebrio como siempre; semi dormido abrí la puerta del edificio y tome mi arma.

Estaba cruzando mi sala cuando escuche sonidos, me altere y me puse alerta, momentos después la luz se encendió, instintivamente apunte a mi invasor con el arma y mire a Anderson, se me había olvidado que dormía en mi sofá.

-Tranquilo- Dijo mirando el arma con precaución

Gruñí y escuche fuertes golpes en mi puerta, enfadado abrí la puerta.

-Kurtie…- comenzó a decir Puck pero le di un puñetazo y le cerré la puerta en la cara- KURT- Gruño

-Largo- Respondí y me fui a mi habitación, ignorando a Anderson

Estaba muy enfadado, en primera porque detestaba que me molestara Puck en medio de la noche y después porque había olvidado la presencia de Anderson, me molestaba sorprenderme o asustarme con alguna posible amenaza en mi propia casa.

A los pocos minutos el cansancio gano y me quede dormido en medio de mi enfado.

* * *

Dos días después estaba en mi habitación aburrido sin nada más que hacer que ver el techo, ya había acomodado mis cosas, ya había limpiado la casa, había estudiado a criminales y por supuesto ya le había jodido la vida a Anderson por un buen rato; él había ido a comprar ensalada en Gary´s y un poco de helado.

Era tan inusual el que este sin nada que hacer, por lo regular solo estaba en casa 5 día lo mucho y después viajábamos para trabajar, pero como estaba aun en reposo obligatorio no había ido con mi equipo, Anderson había convencido a Matew de que necesitaba cuidados por la magnitud de la herida y Matew había aceptado, llamaba cada noche para saber que Anderson no había muerto, aún.

Suspirando fui a la sala a ver si había algo decente en la televisión.

Estaba pasando canales aburrido cuando un sonido muy extraño me llamo la atención, mire a mi alrededor y vi la computadora de Anderson en la mesita de café, el sonido seguía molestando y gruñendo me acerque a ella para cerrarla, por error toque una de las teclas y la pantalla se activo al contacto, estaba desbloqueada y en la parte de mensajes decía "Mensaje de Cooper", mi respiración se agito al siquiera leer ese nombre, sentí el enojo correr por mis venas. Sin importarme el estar metiéndome en la privacidad de alguien más abrí el mensaje.

"Hermanito yo también te quiero y no te preocupes por mi, estoy seguro que muy pronto nos veremos. C"

¿Muy pronto?, eso era imposible él tenia cadena perpetua, no podría salir nunca de prisión, entonces, ¿Por qué el "Muy pronto"?

Mi respiración se altero y mi cuerpo se puso rigido, me odie por ello.

Nadie lo visitaba en prisión, lo tenía prohibido, así que descarte la idea de que Anderson lo fuera a visitar, solo había una forma de salir y aunque sonara imposible teniendo en cuenta de que estaba en una prisión de máxima seguridad, él estaba planeando escapar. Sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, me sentía traicionado por Anderson.

-¿Qué haces?

Me sobresalte al escuchar a Anderson, él ya había regresado de comprar y tenia 2 bolsas en su mano, me miraba con curiosidad.

-Nada- Conteste cerrando abruptamente la computadora

-¿Seguro?, porque a mi me pareció que revisabas mi computadora- No pude evitar sonrojarme, me había atrapado revisando su computadora sin permiso

-Yo…- Me quede sin palabras para justificarme

Me seguía mirando cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al parecer había conectado 2 neuronas y sabia lo que había visto.

-No es lo que parece

-Es lo que parece- Replique sin mirarlo

-Te lo juro yo…

-Anderson, no tienes que darme explicaciones, al fin es tú hermano- Le dije mirándolo fijamente- Ahora largo, no te quiero aquí

Sorprendentemente me hizo caso por primera vez y se fue. Mire por unos minutos la puerta por donde había salido y tome el teléfono con decisión.

-Prisión de Sherwood - Contestaron

-Habla Kurt Hummel, quiero saber del prisionero Cooper Anderson

-En un momento por favor…

Tarde 1 hora en el teléfono mientras hablaba con el encargado.

Afirmativamente, Cooper y otros 3 prisioneros intentaron escapar esa noche, mi llamada los había prevenido y fueron atrapados.

* * *

Faltaban solo 3 días y podía regresar a trabajar, estaba muy contento. Anderson no había regresado por sus cosas y había pensado en tirarlas al bote de basura o tal vez quemarlas pero aunque me encantara la idea no podía así que las tenía en mi departamento.

Estaba haciendo ejercicio cuando entraron a mi departamento sin previo aviso, tome mi arma y apunte a mi invasor y seria mentira el decir que me sorprendía ver a Anderson. Se veía pésimo, literalmente.

Su ropa estaba asquerosa, su cabello estaba sin su usual gel y parecía un estropajo, tenía morados sus ojos y había varios cortes alrededor de su cara. Me miro por unos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente.

Inmediatamente llame a Alice y después acomode a Anderson en el sofá, estaba alterado dando vueltas mientras esperaba a Alice.

Estaba seguro de que en eso tenia algo que ver Cooper, pero era irreal, Cooper era un maldito con todo el mundo pero siempre supe que adoraba a su hermanito, me había dejado muy claro una vez.

_**Flashback**_

-Vamos hermoso, la anterior vez lo habías disfrutado- Dijo a mi oído

Estaba tendido en su cama, mis brazos y piernas esposados a los extremos de la cama y lloraba y suplicaba que me dejara en paz.

-Por favor- Dije entre sollozos, él rio y poco a poco fue entrando en mi. Ardía demasiado, estaba seguro de que estaba sangrando… de nuevo.

Comenzó a entrar y salir de mi salvajemente y esta vez sentí el liquido, no había duda de que sangraba de nuevo; gritaba que parara, le suplicaba llorando, dolía tanto pero él no me hacia caso y al contrario, apuraba sus movimientos.

El sonido de un celular calmo mi infierno, él gruño y busco el celular, después gruño y salió de mí sin cuidado.

-Si haces algún ruido te ira peor- Amenazo y yo asentí intentando llorar en silencio

-Hola pequeña ardilla- Dijo en un tono que nunca había escuchado antes, un tono cariñoso- No te preocupes campeón estaré ahí muy puntual… tranquilo tú confía en mí… por nada para eso estamos los hermanos… Blainey tengo que irme pero te aseguro que llegare… yo también te quiero, bye- Colgó y le sonrió con cariño a su celular- Bien, ¿En que estábamos?

-¿Quién hablaba?- Pregunte intentando distraerlo y que no me hiciera nada

-Mi hermanito Blaine- Dijo subiéndose de nuevo a la cama

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- Pregunte con pánico

-Ummm- Se rasco la nuca- 16

-Si alguien le hiciera lo mismo que me haces a mi, ¿Qué harías?- Pregunte sin pensar, el tal Blaine tenia mi edad

Cooper me miro con enojo, el pánico se apodero más de mí.

-Lo mato

-Pero…

-Cállate y no se te ocurra decir estupideces acerca de mi hermano, no vuelvas siquiera a nombrarlo con tu ridícula voz o pensar en él porque sino…- Amenazo

-Es… esta bien- Dije con terror

-Mi hermano es muy especial para mi y no quiero que hagas comentarios de él, a él lo respetas- Dijo jalándome el cabello, grite de dolor pero asentí

Esa fue de las noches más dolorosas que viví con él.

_**Fin flashback**_

El intercomunicador me saco de mis pensamientos y despertó a Anderson, era Alice.

Alice curo a Anderson y le recomendó que estuviera en reposo por lo menos 2 semanas y le dio algunos medicamentos.

-¿Fue Cooper?- Pregunte cuando estuvimos solos

Él se mordió el labio y me miro con ojos tristes, después asintió.

-É… él dijo que lo traicione y que se las iba a pagar y…- Sus ojos estaban llorosos

-Esta bien- Dije sin expresión alguna

-Yo se que tú lo odias por todo lo que te hizo, también se que tú previniste a los de prisión pero… él es mi hermano y aunque sepa que no es un buen hombre lo quiero

-¿Tanto como para ayudarlo a escaparse?

-No, yo…- Suspiro- no pensaba ayudarlo, pensaba hablar con él y convencerlo de no hacerlo, que regresara por su cuenta y pagara por lo que te hizo pero…

-Él no puede salir y sabes bien que tan luego salga iba a venir por mi

-Lo se, por eso he estado al pendiente de ti y no iba a dejar que te hiciera algo malo, por eso le dije que si había sido yo el que previno a los de prisión

Me mordí el labio sin saber que hacer, Anderson se veía tan mal, su propio hermano lo había mandado a golpear por mi culpa y tenia que aceptar que él siempre había sido tolerante conmigo, otras personas ya me habrían mandado a la mierda, pero él no.

Hace tiempo había aprendido a aceptar que habían asesinado a mi padre, me habían secuestrado y abusado de mí y que había logrado salir de ahí vivo, había mandado a mi agresor a prisión y ahora tenia un buen trabajo.

-Lo siento- Dije la palabra que no había pronunciado desde hace tiempo y lo decía por todo. Por Cooper, por mi actitud por sus padres…

Sentía el que él estuviera así, herido por su hermano, lo sentía por Blaine.

En este momento me di cuenta de que en verdad Blaine era muy distinto a su hermano y aunque no me agradara prueba era en que cuando todos abandonaron a Cooper en prisión, Blaine no. Blaine sabía perdonar y amar, era sincero y tierno.

-No te preocupes, ya sabia que esto terminaría mal- Dijo entre lagrimas

Me acerque a él con vacilación y lo abrace, él correspondió a mi abrazo y lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

Tenía razón Cooper, Blaine era especial. Él había logrado sacar lo mejor de mí, era la persona que más había tolerado en toda mi vida, la que más me había soportado y también la que más me había apoyado...

_**Flashback**_

-Kurt Hummel- Llamo la prefecta desde la entrada del salón de clases, la profesora asintió y seguí a la prefecta

Sabía para que me llamaba. Desde la muerte de mi padre había quedado solo, no estaba en un orfanato porque ya era mayor de edad, estuve secuestrado durante un año y tarde otro en lograr casi superarlo. Me habían recomendado un colegio privado en donde me dieron una beca y atenciones psicológicas, aunque me habían dado beca del 80% todavía tenia que pagar y en estos momentos no tenía dinero. El psiquiatra era muy costoso, el maldito gobierno lo dejo de pagar hace meses.

-Kurt- Saludo la subdirectora. Aún no soportaba el estar con hombres así que nunca hablaba con el director

-Señora James- Salude

-Quería hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante

-Esta bien- Me prepare para que me exigiera el pagar la colegiatura

-Un jovencito vino hace unas horas a dejar este sobre para ti- Dijo extendiéndome un sobre azul cielo- ese jovencito también pago tus estudios

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundido

-Sí, un jovencito que nunca había visto pago lo que debes y además pago lo que te queda para terminar tus estudios, lo pago todo, incluso pidió que el psicólogo te viera más días- Yo tenia 2 citas al mes con el psicólogo, eran costosas las citas

-¿Qui.. quien era?- Pregunte con miedo, no tenia a nadie en el mundo que se pudiera hacer eso por mi

-No lo se, pero se llamaba Blaine Anderson- El pánico se apodero de mi al escuchar ese apellido, después temor, Blaine era el hermano de Cooper tal vez solo era una trampa para…

-El joven insistió en que leyeras la carta- Dijo señalando el sobre azul

Por su tono de voz supe que ella se aseguraría que la leyera, así que con temor tome la carta, mis manos estaban temblando pero aún así la abrí y saque a hoja doblada que estaba dentro.

_Kurt._

_Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con mi hermano, se que lo que te hizo fue muy cruel y malo, también se que tiene que pagar por sus errores._

_Sé que va a ser muy difícil para ti superarlo pero quisiera apoyarte en lo que necesites, intentare estar al pendiente de ti pero si necesitas algo te dejo mi número_

_6614812147_

_Puedes pensar lo peor de mí y lo comprendo pero en realidad mis intensiones son buenas._

_Espero que pronto te comuniques conmigo o nos podamos ver._

_Blaine._

_**Fin flashback**_

Ese fue el inicio, Blaine prácticamente pago mis estudios, también la Universidad y gracias a él ahora soy lo que soy. Y se podría decir que era feliz.

Lo mire con cariño y me quede dormido con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer y siento los errores!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Pedirle permiso a Matew para quedarme a cuidar a Blaine fue más fácil de lo que pensé, Matew estaba muy feliz de que por fin fuera educado con Blaine y nos dio todo el tiempo que necesitáramos.

La primera semana se paso muy rápido, mi actitud con Blaine había cambiado drásticamente, ahora que ya comenzaba a colaborar para conocerlo me había dado cuenta de lo divertido que era, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Se sentía genial volver a ser el antiguo yo, el alegre y autentico Kurt que no era tan sarcástico o frio.

-¿Mulan?- Pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Sí, me encanta- Dijo muy emocionado

-¿Por qué siempre vemos películas de Disney?

-Porque son lindas- Contesto emocionado

-Lo que sea- Dije rodando los ojos y quitándole el bol de palomitas

-Oye- Se quejo y le lance algunas palomitas en la cara, él rio y siguió viendo la película

* * *

En 2 días regresábamos a trabajar y había tenido que ir al médico para mi chequeo de rutina, al abrir la puerta lo primero que capte fue el olor a quemado, después del humo por toda la casa. Asustado saque mi arma con cuidado mirando para todos lados y con destreza comencé a revisar la casa con el arma lista, un sonido en la cocina llamo la atención y fui con cuidado.

La habitación estaba llena de humo pero se podía distinguir un poco alrededor, vi a un hombre moviéndose con pánico intentando apagar el fuego de la estufa y mesa, me prepare para disparar cuando reconocí los característicos moños de Blaine.

-¿Qué jodidos haces?- Grite enfadado, por el susto casi le disparo

Se sobresalto al escucharme.

-Yo… quería.. y… fuego…- Dijo asustado mirando al fuego

Rodé los ojos y fui a la sala por el extintor, apague el fuego antes de que todo el departamento se incendiara.

-Lo siento- Dijo Blaine- Yo quería hacer la cena, tú siempre la haces y…- Se quedo sin palabras

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, pensé que seria lindo, ya sabes prácticamente llevo viviendo en tu casa casi 5 semanas- Murmuro- Lo lamento, prometo que te pagare por el desastre que hice

-Como quieras- Conteste y intente mirarlo pero no pude por todo el humo formado- Ahora hay que abrir las ventanas- Ordene

Mientras abría las ventanas recordé que tenia que haber sonado la alarma de incendios, me extrañe y fui a revisarla. Mierda, había olvidado comprar las baterías nuevas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Blaine a mis espaldas

-Nada solo…- Voltee a mirarlo pero no pude seguir con la frase y en cambio solté una carcajada, su ropa y cara estaban manchadas de negro y su cabello estaba por todos lados, parecía un mini león muy sucio

-No te rías- Dijo haciendo un puchero, era un mini león bebé

Mi estomago me dolía de tanto reír pero lo intentaba y no podía, y siendo sinceros los pucheros que hacia no ayudaban en nada.

-¡Kurt!- Chillo

-Es que…- Solté otra carcajada

Me saco la lengua muy infantil y se sentó en el sofá, me senté junto a él cuando me calme un poco.

-¿Terminaste?- Pregunto enfadado

-No, espera- Dije aún riéndome y lo seguí haciendo por un par de minutos antes de calmarme

-¿Ya?

-Sí, listo- Dije suspirando

Me saco la lengua de nuevo y me reí otra vez.

* * *

Eran las 6:00 am. cuando me llamo Matew para ir a trabajar, fui a despertar a Blaine pero como no me hacia caso le tire agua helada y grito como niña antes de fulminarme con la mirada e ir a prepararse, no había salido del baño en 1 hora y estaba muy impaciente, odiaba llegar tarde.

-¡FRODO!- Grite enfadado desde la cocina

-Ya voy- Contesto Blaine desde el baño

-Mueve tu jodido trasero ahora mismo

No contesto pero escuche como salía del baño, ¿Enserio se tardaba en arreglarse más que yo?, antes no me había dado cuenta porque cuando despertaba el ya estaba listo con el desayuno (obviamente comprado).

-Ya estoy ,listo- Dijo entrando a la cocina y arrebatándome mi taza de café

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- Dije con sarcasmo, sonreí cuando escupió el contenido de la taza

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-¿Por qué?

-Es asqueroso

-No tanto como tú- Rodó los ojos

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí- Dije tomando mi termo

El camino hacia la oficina fue tranquilo solo se escuchaba la música del radio ya que odiaba la música de Blaine y había aventado el disco por la ventana en plena carretera.

-¿Es cierto?- Pregunto Marta cuando llegamos, nos había esperado en el estacionamiento

-¿Qué?- Preguntamos al mismo tiempo Blaine y yo

-El otro día llego Puck con el ojo morado diciendo uno de sus tantos chismes de macho, pero Quinn dice que tú lo golpeaste, ¿Es cierto?

-¿De que…- Al instante recordé el día que Puck me había ido a molestar y enfadado le había dado un puñetazo en la cara y después le había cerrado la puerta- Oh, sí es cierto- Conteste encogiéndome de hombros

-¡SI!- Grito feliz y me abrazo, me tense un poco por el inusual contacto pero respondí al abrazo- Ahora te amo más- Me dio un beso en los labios y se retiro

-Ok- Murmure extrañado

-¿Las mujeres siempre te tratan así?- Pregunto Blaine un poco enfadado

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, te tratan con tanto… ¿Amor?- Dijo sin poder buscar la palabra correcta y lo mire confundido- Bueno te acostaste con Quinn, Alice parece que fuera tú amante y ahora Marta te besa- Explico

-Oh, sí- Conteste simplemente

-¿No te molesta?

-No- En realidad nunca me había molestado, las mujeres me adoraban a pesar de mi actitud y no me importaba lo que hacían conmigo, además era divertido cuando les seguía el juego y Puck se enfadaba por quitarle a sus chicas

-Oh- Exclamo y entro a la habitación

-¡KURT!- Puck me grito enfadado

-¿Qué?- Me fulmino con la mirada, estaba enojado por haberle destrozado su mentira- Te lo advertí Puck, odio que vallas a molestarme a altas horas de las noches y saquees mi mini bar y agradece que Anderson haya estado ahí porque de no ser por él si te hubiera disparado- Me miro con odio y le mande un beso seductor, él bufo y dejo de mirarme. Como amaba molestar a Puck.

-Bien hecho- Dijo Quinn a mi lado y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, le seguí el juego y la rodee con mi brazo y le di un beso en los labios, Puck estaba rojo de enfado. Internamente estaba carcajeándome

-Estúpidos- Murmuro Puck y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa

-Puckerman ese vocabulario- Reprendió Matew llegando con un expediente rojo

-Pero…- Comenzó a quejarse Puck

-Silencio Puck- Volvió a regañar Matew- Quiero que me pongan toda la atención del mundo, este caso es muy importante por no decir el más importante de toda su carrera, incluyendo la mía- La intriga lleno mi sistema, Matew era de los mejores agentes del país, inclusive del mundo, él había tenido muchos casos importantes por ejemplo el ataque a las torres gemelas o el ataque al presidente, Matew le salvo la vida. Él tenía un gran historial profesional y me intrigaba la idea del caso más importante de toda su magnifica carrera.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Marta lo que todos pensábamos

-Como sabrán hace 3 años asesinaron a los reyes de España, hace 2 al duque ingles y hace casi un año a la reina de Inglaterra. Esos crímenes fueron realizados el mismo día, a la misma hora y estoy casi seguro que en el mismo segundo. Antes de esos asesinatos mataron a 365 personas exactamente, los 365 días del año…- Nos miro serio y abrió y cerro la boca sin poder decir nada.

Recordaba perfectamente eso, cuando inicio todo buscaron a Matew para ayudar a buscar al asesino, Matew rechazo la oferta argumentando que no podía abandonarnos, a Quinn embarazada, Puck con problemas de drogas, a Marta por obvias razones y a mí por mi trauma.

-Ya suéltalo- Dijo Puck y todos lo miramos molestos, era un momento serio e importante como para que Puck comenzara a molestar

-Deja de joder- Le dije entre dientes y le di una patada por debajo de la mesa, justo en su espinilla. Puck grito y si las miradas mataran estoy seguro que ya lo estuviera.

-No peleen- Dijo Matew- Hace unos días aparecieron 10 cuerpos en Washington, todos con los mismos indicios que con los 1095 muertos en los respectivos países y sus representantes…

-¿1095?- Interrumpió Puck

-365 victimas por los 3 años anteriores es igual a 1095, idiota- Dije irritado- ¿De verdad como es que saliste de la universidad?

-Perra- Dijo Puck y rodee los ojos

-Silencio- Dijo Matew enojado- Puck preguntas y comentarios al final, Kurt…- Suspiro cansado- compórtate

-Okey- Respondimos Puck y yo al unisonó

-Bien en lo que estábamos…- Dijo Matew sacando unas hojas de su portafolio- Son los mismos asesinos eso esta confirmado- se mordió el labio y nos repartió unas hojas- No sabemos muchos de este grupo delictivo solo que son muy cuidadosos y creemos que son más de 10 personas, pero no estamos tan seguros…- Su rostro se veía cansado y angustiado, era preocupante verlo así- Vamos a viajar a Washington y nos encontraremos con algunos de los mejores agentes de España y Londres, además de varios de los mejores agentes del país- Era eso

_**Flashback**_

-Vamos cariño, es una gran oportunidad para ti- Escuche a Marta decir cuando llegue a la oficina de Matew

Había faltado a la escuela, ese día se cumplía una año más desde ese fatídico día en el que mi padre había muerto y mi infierno había comenzado. Me sentía tan deprimido que me costaba suprimir las ganas de tomar todas las pastillas de mi mochila y olvidarme de este miserable mundo.

Matew era como un padre para mí, confiaba en él y sabía que él me apoyaría en este momento.

-No Marta- Replico con voz dura

-Amor- Susurro en suplica

-Siento haberte gritado- Dijo después de unos momentos Matew

-No importa- Dijo con voz dulce Marta- pero… ¿Por qué no?

-Yo…no puedo abandonarlos… me necesitan

-Matew Harrison dime la verdad- Regaño Marta, apostaba todo lo que tenia (que era muy poco) a que tenia su típica cara de: Si me mientes, te mato

-No me gusta…- Dijo con voz frágil- Ellos esperan todo de mí, no puedo cometer errores. Todo el país confía en que haga un trabajo perfecto y ponga en alto su nombre… es demasiado. No me gusta la idea de estar rodeado de personas con quien no confió… solo quiero quedarme a trabajar con ustedes lo que me queda en vida, ustedes son mi familia y los amo- Estaba seguro que tenia los ojos llorosos, me mordí el labio. También el equipo era mi familia, la única que tenía

-¿Y que más?- Pidió Marta con voz dulce

-Yo… tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este caso- Escuche como abría y sacaba cajones- Investigue un poco, en los expedientes omiten que también matan a los agentes o sus familias… los investigan y los lastiman de la forma más cruel…

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste esta información?

-Un amigo, mi casi hermano estuvo hace meses en este caso, 2 semanas después tenían grandes avances los agentes y 4 semanas más tarde la familia de 5 agentes estaban muertos, desde abuelos hasta hijos o nietos y los demás aparecieron decapitados… mi amigo amaba a todo su equipo y por desgracia los asesinos lo sabían muy bien… ellos fueron encontrados desmembrados en el mar con indicios de tortura y abuso sexual

-Oh- exclamo Marta y sollozo

-Los amo y ellos lo sabrán, mi amigo y yo creemos que los implicados son parte del equipo de agentes… si estoy dentro no solo va a morir mi familia sino todos… a Quinn le quitaran a su bebé y familia, a Puck lo torturaran hasta la muerte, a Santana la matarían después de haber abusado sádicamente de ella y con Kurt seria lo mismo… pero lo peor caería sobre ti y yo… no puedo

El pánico lleno todo mi ser, abusarían de mí de nuevo, me matarían, me torturarían. Mi respiración era agitada y muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente… mi padre muerto en la cocina, los disparos en la puerta de mi habitación, el dolor en mi entrada, los gritos, las súplicas…

No supe como pero cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando entre los brazos de Matew y Marta.

_**Fin flaskback**_

Di un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarme y evitar llorar.

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto y chicos… cuídense- Dijo Matew

-Sí- contestaron los demás

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron, yo me acerque a Matew.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- Contesto resignado- solo espero que todo valla bien

-Yo también- Dije con miedo, no quería sufrir lo mismo de nuevo, no lo soportaría

-Ven- Dijo Matew abriendo sus brazos invitándome a abrazarlo

Era extraño que yo fuera afectuoso, pero era aún más extraño viniendo de Matew, él era un buen hombre solo que no le nacía el ser afectuoso con la gente. Aunque cuando lo hacia era extraño, era muy lindo y reconfortante.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace enredando mis brazos a su cintura, él me regreso el abrazo y apoyo su mejilla en mi cabeza, él era más alto que yo por lo cual mi cabeza llegaba a su pecho. Hacia tanto que no abrazaba a alguien, había olvidado lo que era abrazar y ser abrazado. Me sentía seguro en sus brazos y querido…

_**Flashback**_

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mi papá entrando a mi habitación

-Sí- conteste sin animo

-Kurt- Reprendió serio

-Solo la extraño mucho- Dije mirándola foto de mi madre que estaba entre mis manos

-Yo también- Susurro y sentí como se sentaba a mi lado en la cama

-Hoy se cumple un año más- Dije intentando no llorar

-Sí, amigo

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué se fue tan pronto?, ¿Por qué ella?- Deje salir un par de lagrimas

-No lo se, tal vez necesitaban en el cielo a ángeles hermosos

-Papá no tengo 4 años, tengo 14- Dije sonriendo

-Lo se- Me sonrió

Me abrazo, jalándome a su regazo. Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y puse enterré mi cara en su cuello, olí el característico aroma de mi papá: madera, aceite de auto y el perfume que le obligaba a usar. A muchos les podía desagradar ese olor e incluso a veces me quejaba de él, pero en esos momentos era el aroma más rico del mundo.

Llore recordando el dulce olor de mi mamá, la extrañaba tanto.

En los brazos de mi papá me permití desmoronarme, me sentía tan seguro y amado que incluso en un momento tan deprimente me sentí feliz.

-Te amo, papi

-Yo también, campeón- Me beso la cabeza

_**Fin flashback**_

Lloré porque sabía que no había nadie más en esa sala que él y yo.

Lloré por que extrañaba a mi mamá y papá, también por que tenía miedo. Prefería morir antes de pasar por lo mismo.

-Tranquilo Kurt, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño- Dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza

-Esta bien- Dije intentando calmarme

Cuando me calme me separe de Matew y él me sonrió de la misma forma en la que mi papá lo hacia antes. Después fue hacia su bolso y saco algo

-Ten- Dijo extendiéndome una barra de chocolate Hershey´s almonds bites, muy pocos sabían que era mi golosina favorita

-Gracias- Tome la bolsa con una sonrisa- Voy a poner mis cosas- Me despedí y él asintió

Algo me decía que regresando todo cambiaría, pasaría algo muy malo en este caso.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer y siento los errores!**_

Y para lo que siguen Rebel quiero decirles que voy a actualizar el sábado porque me falta corregir los errores del cap :) Wiii la inspiración regresó!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

El vuelo fue tranquilo, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar nos estaban esperando un par de agentes que nos escoltaron al lugar de reunión, era una casa de máxima seguridad en donde todos nos íbamos a quedar.

En el norte de la casa estaban las habitaciones de los españoles, en el este las habitaciones de los ingleses, en el oeste nuestras habitaciones y en el sur nuestro punto de reunión.

La primera semana consistió en examinar con precisión cada asesinato y buscar pruebas, que en pocas palabras era perdida de tiempo. No encontramos nada relevante hasta 2 semanas después… algunos residuos de ropa y un patrón en cada victima.

En su muslo izquierdo había una pequeña marca que habían interpretado como uno de los cortes o golpes del abuso, pero eran otras cosas.

Examinando nos habíamos dado cuenta de que juntos formaba una figura extraña, solo teníamos una pequeña parte descubierta, pero calculando a las anteriores victimas estábamos seguros que si se hubiera descubierto antes eso ahora tendríamos la figura casi completa.

Era frustrante que la base de datos no pueda reconocer fácilmente esa imagen, pero era millones de imágenes con las que lo podía comparar.

-Ten- Dijo Blaine extendiéndome una taza

-No quiero- Dije sin mirarlo

-Anda, Kurt- Suplico y sacudí la cabeza- Por lo menos toma esto, no has comido en todo el día y te va a hacer daño

-No tengo hambre- Dije exasperado

-Por favor- Pidió y lo voltee a ver para darle una de mis miradas mortales, él me miro con los ojos de cachorro herido… maldito

-Esta bien- Dije entre dientes y extendí mi mano para que me diera la taza, él sonrió y me la dio, mire el liquido extraño y con solo verlo me dieron ganas de vomitar- ¿Qué cosa es esta?- Dije con repulsión

-Cuando era niño y no quería comer la niñera me daba ese licuado, según ella me haría crecer…- Dijo con una mueca

-Y al parecer no funciono- Murmure y él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Como sea…- Dijo- Tienes que tomártelo para que no te vallas a enfermar por desnutrición

-¿Esto es nutritivo?- Pregunte mirando el liquido esperando que en algún momento saliera un animal de ahí

-Sí, muy nutritivo

-Creo que prefiero ir por una ensalada que tomar esto

-No, señor. Usted se toma esto y después se va por su ensalada- Rodee los ojos

-No- Dije simplemente y deje el vaso en la mesa

-Si

-No

-Si

-N…

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- Dijo Matew entrando a la habitación

-Estoy intentando que Kurt tome algo nutritivo porque no ha comido nada en todo el día- Dijo Blaine antes de que pudiera contestar

-KURT- Reprendió Matew

-No voy a tomar esta asquerosidad pero iré por una ensalada

-Pero tomate el licuado, por favor Kurt- Dijo Blaine- Ya habías dicho que sí

-Una ensalada no es suficiente Kurt- Dijo Matew seriamente

-Esta bien- Murmure y me tome el licuado de un solo trago, sabia asqueroso- ¿Felices?- Pregunte enfadado

-Mucho- Contesto Blaine quitándome la taza

-Ahora vallan a comer- Ordeno Matew- Compórtense…- Me miro- Y cuídense

-Esta bien- Dijimos al unisonó

-Oye Kurt, ¿No has notado a Matew muy extraño?- Dijo Blaine cuando salimos del edificio

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, no lo se, siento que odia a todos aquí… se comporta algo duro y distante

-Tal vez- Dije sin saber si decirle lo que sabia o no

-Es preocupante- Continuo- Él no es así, siento que hay algo que lo preocupa o intimida aquí… no le gusta o tal vez sospecha… no lo se, es muy confuso

-Sí, claro… Oye, ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?- Cambie de tema

-Como quieras- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros

-Vamos

Confiaba en Blaine pero no sabia si decirle, era relativamente nuevo en el equipo.

Solo esperaría un par de días más antes de decirle.

* * *

-¡Ah!- Grite feliz por toda la habitación- ¡SI!- Estaba satisfecho de mi mismo

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Blaine sorprendido y confundido

-Mira- Le señale

Estábamos en la morgue revisando a uno de los cuerpos para buscar más pistas de los asesinos.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- Pregunto emocionado

-Sí, lo es

-¡Oh sí!- Grito y me abrazo tomándome por sorpresa

No había abrazado a nadie más que Matew hacia muchos años, era extraño pero no desagradable. Después de unos segundos me relaje y lo abrace de vuelta, olía delicioso y me sentía tan cómodo entre sus brazos.

-Eres lo mejor- Me alabo

-Lo se- Conteste sonriéndole

Él me sostenía por la cintura y estábamos muy cerca, sus ojos eran tan grandes e hipnotizantes que me era imposible dejar de mirarlo. Me moría de ganas por besarlo, tanto que dolía.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Dijo Marta entrando a la habitación

-Eh- Dije separándome de Blaine como si quemara

-¿Qué pasa?- Al parecer Marta no se había dado cuenta de que nos había interrumpido

-Oh- Exclamo Blaine- Kurt encontró una huella

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto emocionada

-Sí- Conteste

-Woow, tenemos que decirle a Matew- Dijo Marta saliendo de la habitación

Se instalo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, no sabia que decir o hacer, había estado a punto de besar a Blaine Anderson.

-Yo… voy a tomar un poco de aire- Dije sin soportar estar un minuto más en la habitación

Estaba confundido, primero me asusto de Blaine, luego lo odio, después me agrada y por último me gusta… no entendía como podía cambiar de sentimientos tan fácilmente…

-¿Descubriste algo?- Pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, voltee a ver y era uno de los agentes de Inglaterra

-Sí- Conteste mirándolo con temor, algo no iba bien con él

-Me alegro- Dijo y me sonrió con burla

-¿Qu…- No pude terminar la pregunta porque fui tomado por la espalda, sentí como me tapaban la cabeza con una bolsa y me agarraban de mis brazos y piernas, luego un pinchazo en mi brazo derecho y perdí el conocimiento

* * *

Desperté en una habitación oscura y asquerosa, olía a drenaje y estaba seguro de que el movimiento en mis pies eran ratas. Estaba amarrado a una silla.

-Despertaste, genio- Dijo una voz amenazante a mi lado

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte enfadado, una luz me alumbro directo a la cara

Cerré los ojos por la repentina luz y tarde un par de minutos en poder adaptarme.

-No te hagas el valiente, guapo, no estas en posición de serlo

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije entre dientes, intentando ocultar mi temor

-Muchas cosas- Canturreo

-Déjame libre- Exigí tirando de las cuerdas

-Sabes Kurtie, te investigue- Ignoro mi comentario- Es muy triste que tu madre halla muerto de cáncer y después a tu padre lo hayan asesinado...

-No te atrevas a hablar de ellos- Amenace

-Y el tipo que lo asesino te secuestro- Me ignoro de nuevo

-Cállate

-No soy gay pero eres muy atractivo, tal vez antes de matarte podríamos… divertirnos un poco- El pánico llego a mí, no otra vez, no quería eso

-No

-Tranquilo hermoso, no aremos algo que no hayas hecho antes

No podía respirar de miedo, sentía que en vez de respirar oxigeno era más y más pánico, mi cabeza daba de vueltas y los recuerdos regresaban.

No quería ser forzado de nuevo, no quería sentirme sucio y sin valor, no quería romperme de nuevo porque sabía que esta vez no podría volver a recuperarme.

La habitación daba de vueltas a mí alrededor mientras me alteraba cada vez más y todo se detuvo cuando me desmaye, de nuevo.

* * *

Estuve inconsciente durante 1 mes, desperté en el hospital, tenia pequeños recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en ese mes, de lo que estaba seguro fue que me habían drogado.

Los doctores dijeron que no abusaron sexualmente de mí, más sin en cambio me habían golpeado, aunque era horrible eso, era reconfortante el saber que no me habían tocado de manera lujuriosa.

La semana después ocurrió muy rápido, Blaine en todo momento a mi lado, solo se separaba de mí para que pudiera ducharme o ir al baño, se sentía culpable por dejar que me pasara algo así.

-Siempre me he preguntado si es que no tomas alguna cosa que hace que te recuperes considerablemente- Dijo Quinn una mañana

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre que tienes un accidente tardas a lo máximo 1 mes en estar como nuevo

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, es injusto… yo tarde 2 meses en recuperarme de mi embarazo y tú solo un mes- Se quejo- Es muy injusto

-No lo es- Dije sonriendo

-Claro que sí

-Como sea

Quinn rio y me dio un amistoso golpe sobre el estomago, estábamos acostados en mi cama, ella sobre mi pecho.

-¿Y tu niñera?- Pregunto Quinn y no puede evitar reír

-No lo se, supongo que fue por el desayuno

-De verdad te agrada- Afirmo

-Sí- Admití

-Y te gusta

-S… ¿Qué?

-Nada

-¡QUINN!- Me queje pero ella se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada

-Me voy- Dijo

-No te puedes ir

-Mírame

-Ven aquí- Ella me dio una dulce sonrisa y abrió la puerta

Blaine apareció con una bolsa

-Adiós chicos- Dijo Quinn y salió

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Blaine intrigado

-Nada- Conteste y me miro seriamente- Apúrate a darme de comer, me muero de hambre

-Sí, patrón- Dijo con sarcasmo

-Apúrate, sirviente- Dije sonriendo y él me saco la lengua pero comenzó a servirme de comer

Se sentía fantástico tener a Blaine sirviéndome, era divertido.

* * *

-Regresamos a casa- Dijo Matew cuando reunió a todos en mi habitación

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marta

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Puck

-Anoche todos los "jefes" nos reunimos y dimos con el principal responsable, no diré quien es y por supuesto será un secreto pero solo van a ir los mejores a detenerlo. Después de lo que sucedió con Kurt no podemos exponernos más, tomando en cuenta que gracias a él dimos con los responsables- Omitió lo que todos sabíamos, yo había dado con él y ellos buscarían venganza- Salimos en una hora- Dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Estaba preocupado, no por mí, sino por Matew. Él también se sentía como un fracaso desde que me habían secuestrado, por segunda vez, y desde ese entonces no se acercaba a mí y aunque no me lo hayan dicho los demás sabía que había policías cuidando mi habitación.

Mi mal presentimiento en este punto era insoportable, al inicio pensé que era algo relacionado conmigo pero ahora sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Matew.

* * *

-Idiota- Dije riéndome de Blaine

-No es cierto- contesto riéndose

-Es cierto- Afirme sonriendo

El día anterior habíamos regresado del trabajo y Blaine me arrastro a un bar, nos habíamos divertido mucho y ahora eran las 4:00 am. y estábamos semi borrachos, Blaine estaba intentando de hacerme reír y lo estaba logrando.

Me agradaba mucho Blaine, más de lo que me gustaría admitir y disfrutaba tanto su compañía, con el era más feliz de lo que lo había sido antes de morir mi familia y era oficial me estaba enamorando de él.

-Bobo

-Me amas y lo sabes

-Te odio y lo sabes

-Aja- Dijo y me tumbo en el sofá, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y no podía dejar de reír

-Blaine… suéltame... aho… ahora

-No- Dijo riendo, con todas mis fuerzas lo aparte de mí y cayo al piso, jalándome con él

Caí sobre él y nos reímos por lo estúpidos e infantiles que parecíamos.

-Me duele mi estomago- Dijo entre risas

-El mío también- Concorde

Me sonrió con dulzura y acaricio mi cabello, sus ojos resplandecían y se veía muy guapo, me moría de ganas por besarlo.

Me mordí el labio y el me miro hacerlo.

-Eres muy hermoso- No pude evitar sonrojarme

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, sentía su respiración y su olor era intoxicante, lo mire una última vez a los ojos antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar, nuestros labios se rozaron y me estremecí por las emociones que recibí, felicidad, confianza, cariño,…

Ring, ring

Nos sobresaltamos por la interrupción y salte hacia mi teléfono; sonrojado conteste, era Marta.

Ella estaba llorando, alterada, gritando, desesperada y cuando me lo dijo no pude evitar dejar salir un sollozo.

Matew había sido asesinado.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
